


Неприкаянные

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько лет назад появление рядом с Азогом Осквернителем его приемного сына, не менее кровожадного, чем отец, породило немало слухов и домыслов. Когда отряд Двалина устраивает засаду на банду орков, ему удается захватить в плен Черного Ублюдка. Но правда о его происхождении оказывается гораздо неожиданней, чем кто-либо мог представить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неприкаянные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature's Bastards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094164) by [mdseiran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdseiran/pseuds/mdseiran). 



Их называли «благословенными». Потомки Дурина, Короли-под-Горой. Так было и в этот раз. Когда родился принц, целители объявили, что младенец здоров и крепок, и все знамения предсказывали ему удачное будущее. Его впервые показали народу восседающим на руках у гордой матери, и даже издалека было видно, как радуется вся семья появлению наследника. Сам Трор, суровый подгорный король, ласково улыбался, глядя, как молотят воздух крошечные кулачки. Род Дурина был продолжен.

Возможно, именно в отместку за их неколебимую уверенность Cудьба посмеялась над благими знаками и отняла у них то, чем они так гордились.

Банда орков во главе с Азогом Осквернителем неотступно преследовала королевскую семью, возвращавшуюся с посольской миссией, и во время нападения наследный принц был безжалостно вырван из рук матери. Многие гномы были убиты, некоторым удалось спастись, но для супруги Трайна горе оказалось тяжелее смерти.

Однако они были гномами, а гномы всегда умели держать удары судьбы. С рождением двух последующих детей, Дис и Фрерина, можно было не опасаться за сохранность рода, и пропавший принц остался в памяти лишь как поучительный пример жестокости орков.

***

У него давно вошло в привычку наблюдать, как его отряд готовится к битве. Сами воины полагают, что он делает это, чтобы они не расслаблялись, но на самом деле это лишь полезный побочный эффект. Двалин смотрит, как они надевают доспехи, пристегивают к поясу топоры и мечи, и запоминает каждое имя, каждое лицо.

Он дает себе обещание, что сегодня все возвратятся живыми.

Балин подходит к брату.

— Разведчики вернулись, — говорит он. — Будь осторожен, сегодня видели Черного Ублюдка.

— Тогда его ждет горячий прием, — ухмыляется Двалин. Он хлопает брата по плечу и поворачивается к своим воинам, — Хорошие новости, парни! Похоже, Ублюдок решил о себе напомнить.

При его заявлении гномы принимаются перешептываться, но Двалин с гордостью замечает, что ни один не кажется встревоженным или напуганным.

— Мы перехватим их до того, как они доберутся до Дейла. Убейте орков и варгов, но Ублюдок мне нужен живым. Никого из них сегодня не дождутся обратно.

С торжествующим боевым кличем они покидают Эребор. Горы щедро предоставляют убежище тем, кому благоволят, и Двалин со знанием дела ведет свой отряд к укромному ущелью возле дороги. Им не приходится долго ждать: вскоре гортанные крики орков, приближаются, эхом отражаясь от скал. Двалин выхватывает свои верные топоры, и остальные следуют его примеру. Он ждет, пока земля не начинает дрожать под всадниками, и кивком дает знак.

Первая группа гномов молниеносно бросается в атаку, нанося удары по лапам варгов и тут же исчезая по другую сторону дороги. Звери поднимают вой, и орки рассредоточиваются, пытаясь определить, кто на них напал.

Второй кивок.

Теперь, когда варги ранены, избежать стремительных ударов гномьего оружия становится непросто. Но орки быстро приспосабливаются и начинают окружать небольшую группу воинов. Двалин вместе с оставшимися гномами дожидается, когда они подберутся поближе, и с оглушительным рыком набрасывается на орков с тыла.

Черная кровь брызжет на землю. Крики, стоны, вопли наполняют воздух, лаская его слух. Вдруг, перекрывая шум сражения, раздается низкий рокочущий голос, и Двалин, выдернув топор из шеи поверженного варга, поднимает голову.

С небольшого пригорка на него смотрит Черный Ублюдок, восседающий на спине своего черного варга. Оба яростно скалятся. Воодушевленные орки группируются, и Двалин отдает новый приказ. Его воины поднимают щиты, заслоняясь от обрушившихся на них стрел. Двалин встречается глазами с Ублюдком и ухмыляется.

С пронзительным криком Ублюдок устремляется на него, не обращая внимания на орков, с воплями бросающихся врассыпную. Двалин кидает на землю топоры и выхватывает из-за спины молот, поднимает его обеими руками и ждет.

Замах. Удар. Слышится треск костей, и варг, клацнув зубами, отлетает в сторону. Его всадник приземляется на спину, и Двалин, перехватив поудобнее оружие, направляется к орочьему вожаку, который когда-то был гномом. Один стремительный удар в голову, и тот падает без сознания.

Лишившись предводителя, орки отступают. Двалин ждет, пока их визг окончательно стихнет вдали, и с торжествующим кличем поднимает оружие. Его воины, перешучиваясь, стаскивают трупы поверженных врагов, чтобы предать их огню. Двалин опускает взгляд на распростертое у его ног тело, и чувствует, как по спине пробегает дрожь.

Сегодня Азог потерял своего Ублюдка. В следующий раз он может лишиться головы.

***

Ублюдок приходит в себя еще до того, как они оказываются в Эреборе. Сзади раздается какой-то шум, и Двалин отдает команду остановиться, пробираясь сквозь ряды воинов. Трое самых могучих гномов с трудом удерживают Ублюдка даже со связанными руками, а еще один лежит на земле, зажимая кровоточащую рану на шее.

— Что случилось? — рявкает Двалин. Ублюдок перестает вырываться и обнажает зубы в бешеном оскале.

— Он укусил Анрака в шею, командир.

Это проявление несгибаемого духа приходится Двалину по нраву, хотя он этого и не показывает.

— Анрак, можешь встать?

Воин поднимается на ноги, и Двалин внимательно осматривает рану.

— Когда вернемся, найдите лекаря, — говорит он. — Мы понятия не имеем, какую заразу от него можно подцепить.

Как будто поняв его слова, Ублюдок снова принимается вырываться. Гномы обеспокоенно поглядывают на Двалина. Он подходит к Ублюдку и ухватывает его за подбородок, держа пальцы подальше от острых зубов. Они молча буравят друг друга взглядами, и Двалин с удивлением отмечает, какие синие у него глаза.

Приняв решение, он отдает приказ:

— Вырубите его.

Во взгляде Ублюдка вспыхивает ярость, и тут же гаснет, когда рукоять меча обрушивается на его затылок. Убедившись, что проблем больше не будет, Двалин возвращается на свое место во главе отряда, и они возвращаются в Эребор без помех.

Посланец от Балина ждет их у ворот. Он приветствует Двалина легким поклоном.

— Вас ожидают во дворце.

Двалин кивает и отсылает его.

— Бросьте пленника в камеру, — приказывает он своим гномам. — И пусть двое караулят его, пока я не вернусь.

Его топоры и доспехи все в орочей крови, но он давно усвоил, что когда тебя вызывают во дворец, задерживаться не стоит. Он ждет возле массивных дверей, пока объявят о его приходе, и заходит внутрь с высоко поднятой головой.

Балин глядит на него с гордостью, и уголки его губ приподнимаются в ободряющей улыбке. Двалин подходит ближе и преклоняет колено.

— Встань, Двалин, сын Фундина.

Он встает, почтительно склонив голову перед королем.

— Какие новости ты принес?

— Мы застали их врасплох, мой король. Они не успели и близко подойти к Дейлу.

— Кто-нибудь из них выжил?

— Только один. Черный Ублюдок сейчас под замком в подземелье.

Двалин поднимает глаза. По лицу Трора ничего нельзя прочитать, но воин чувствует его недовольство.

— Я полагаю, он будет нам полезен. Мы можем узнать у него о силах, которыми располагает Азог, о его планах, возможно, даже о слабых местах.

— Я думал, он говорит только на Черном наречии.

— Да. Но его можно обучить Всеобщему языку.

Нахмурившись, король подзывает Балина. Они принимаются тихо совещаться, и Двалина охватывает нетерпение. Ему хочется побыстрее спуститься в подземелье, чтобы наконец выяснить, что — кто — скрывается под орочьей личиной. У него было предостаточно времени, чтобы лично убедиться в бесстрашии Черного Ублюдка и в его мастерстве в бою, с тех пор как он впервые появился рядом с Азогом почти десять лет назад. Но с каждым новым столкновением, его любопытство росло. Возможно, теперь он узнает, насколько беспочвенны слухи о гноме-перебежчике, которого некоторые считают полукровкой.

— Попытайся узнать у него все, что сможешь, — голос короля прерывает ход его мыслей, — Однако, если ты увидишь в нем угрозу королевству, с ним надлежит поступить соответствующим образом.

Двалин отвешивает поклон и покидает зал, чувствуя, как кровь шумит у него в ушах.

Он умывается и переодевается в чистое, прежде чем отправиться в подземелья. Шум, который воин слышит еще через дверь, говорит о том, что их гость уже очнулся. Караульный впускает Двалина внутрь, и тот видит, что Ублюдок вцепился в стальные прутья решетки и трясет ее изо всех сил, рыча и исходя пеной. Двое гномов сторожат его на почтительном расстоянии.

— Свободны, — бросает Двалин охранникам и едва сдерживает улыбку при виде их явного облегчения. Они уходят, и воин поворачивается к пленнику.

— Ну вот мы и встретились.

Он ждет ответа, какого-нибудь знака, указывающего на то, что его слова не просто бессмыслица для гнома, но тот никак не реагирует. Ублюдок отводит глаза, и Двалин поначалу истолковывает это как беспокойство. Проследив за направлением его взгляда, он замечает стоящий у противоположной стены поднос с мясом и хлебом. Двалин усмехается в усы и придвигает его к решетке. Глаза Ублюдка блестят, и он шумно сглатывает, не отрывая взгляда от еды.

— Голод не тетка, да? Держи.

Поднос летит на пол, и кровь из рассеченной брови моментально заливает глаза. Двалин вслепую протягивает руки и с силой ударяет Ублюдка о решетку. Раз, другой, третий, до тех пор, пока не слышит, как что-то падает на землю. Он отшвыривает гнома подальше и принимается шарить по полу сапогом. Обнаружив нож, он пинком отбрасывает его в сторону и отходит от решетки.

Вбегает взволнованный караульный, и Двалин поднимает руку, предупреждая его вопросы. Он ощупывает порез. Довольно глубокий — наверняка останется шрам — через весь лоб до самой переносицы. Хорошо хоть глаза не лишился.

— Сэр? — нерешительно спрашивает охранник. — Что мне с ним сделать?

Двалин прижимает тряпицу к порезу и смотрит другим глазом на разъяренного гнома в камере.

— Не очень-то умно кусать руку, которая тебя кормит.

Он направляется к двери и, поравнявшись с караульным, говорит:

— Не давать ему еды, пока я не разрешу. Ясно?

Стражник кивает, и Двалин покидает подземелья под яростный вой, доносящийся из камеры. Любого зверя можно усмирить. Этот не исключение.

***

Ему следовало бы знать, что это будет непросто. От тех немногих орков, которых им удавалось захватить живыми, они ничего не могли добиться. Их страх перед Азогом (а позднее и перед его Ублюдком) был сильнее голода и боли. Они быстро испускали дух, возможно, считая это освобождением. Но Ублюдок не собирался так легко сдаваться. Как и сам Азог.

Атаки орков учащаются, и нередко их вождь сам ведет в бой свой отряд. Каждое его появление заканчивается кровавой схваткой, в которой обе стороны несут значительные потери. Но Азог не унимается, и его дикий вой, разносящийся в долине, долетает до самого Эребора. Возможно, даже Осквернителю не чуждо чувство привязанности.

Двалин каждый день сам спускается в подземелье, хотя охрана исправно докладывает обо всем происходящем. Согласно его указаниям, они не дают Ублюдку еды. Каждый день Двалин подходит к прочной металлической решетке и смотрит в темные от переполняющей их ненависти глаза. Он узнает взгляд затаившегося зверя. Но от его зубов  
страдает добросердечная Телра, приносящая пленнику воду.

В тот день руки у Двалина сами тянутся к топорам. Но он отворачивается, чтобы не видеть довольную ухмылку Ублюдка, и отдает приказ лишить его воды.

Он ждет.

***

К концу второй недели Ублюдок выглядит осунувшимся, ребра его торчат. Он кажется изможденным, и хотя он все еще рычит и скалится на Двалина, можно сказать, что он делает это больше по привычке. На всякий случай Двалин выжидает еще несколько дней, а затем спускается в подземелья с двумя мисками.

— Выйди, — говорит он охраннику. Ублюдок лежит на полу, и грязные космы полностью скрывают его лицо. Двалин садится на пол и ставит рядом миски. Ублюдок с трудом приподнимается, привалившись к стене. Их взгляды встречаются.

Двалин подталкивает миску с водой к решетке. Ублюдок подползает, и его руки слегка дрожат, когда он касается посуды. Он бережно проносит ее через решетку и с жадностью выхлебывает содержимое. Опустошив миску, он наклоняется и слизывает пролившиеся на пол капли. Поморщившись, Двалин стучит пальцем по второй миске, и Ублюдок тут же поворачивается, пожирая ее глазами.

— Получишь, когда скажешь мне свое имя.

Кажется, что Ублюдок его не слышит, и Двалину приходится ударить кулаком по решетке, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Он тычет пальцем себе в грудь.

— Двалин.

Затем он указывает на Ублюдка и вопросительно поднимает брови.

Он уже готов расписаться в том, что имеет дело с конченым тупицей, когда тот гортанно произносит:

— Брульк.

— Брульк, — Двалин пробует на слух непривычно резкое имя. Довольный достигнутым результатом, он пододвигает к решетке вторую миску с бульоном. Брульк выхлебывает его так же быстро, как и воду, и издает целую серию отрывистых лающих звуков, которые Двалин переводит как «еще».

— Завтра, — говорит он. Брульк выглядит недовольным, но ограничивается тем, что демонстрирует Двалину свой оскал.

  
***

На следующий день миски, которые Двалин оставил в камере, все еще целы. Воин воспринимает это как добрый знак. Он поднимает графин с водой и указывает на миску. Брульк просовывает ее через прутья, и Двалин наполняет ее несколько раз подряд, пока пленник утоляет жажду. Затем он разворачивает небольшой сверток, так чтобы Брульк мог видеть содержимое.

— Мясо, — он показывает на маленький кусок сырого мяса. Брульк шумно сглатывает и облизывается. Двалин отодвигает сверток обратно и улыбается, когда Брульк с рычанием бросается вперед, натыкаясь на прутья решетки.

— Гном, — произносит воин, указывая на себя, а затем на Брулька, который смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением. Подумав, Двалин добавляет:

— Кхузд?

Брульк начинает смеяться. Он смеется, пока на глазах не выступают слезы, и эхо его хохота разносится по гулкому помещению. У Двалина по спине пробегают мурашки. Успокоившись, Брульк насмешливо смотрит на него и послушно повторяет:

— Гном.

Двалин отдает ему мясо, несмотря на злобный блеск в глазах.  
Так оно и продолжается. Двалин спускается в подземелья сначала раз в день, потом чаще, когда Брульк начинает вести себя спокойнее. Он учит пленника самым основным словам. Брульк уделяет ему ровно столько внимания, сколько требуется, чтобы получить еду, но иногда Двалину кажется, что в его презрительном взгляде проскальзывает любопытство.

Через несколько недель он решает сменить тактику.

— Вставай.

Усмехнувшись, Брульк повинуется. Двалин показывает ему приспособление, которое он изготовил.

— Для рук, — говорит он, поднимая повыше два наручника, соединенные цепочкой с таким же кожаным браслетом на его левом запястье. — На выход.

Брульк, прищурившись, смотрит на него, потом отступает от решетки и вытягивает вперед руки.

Двалин поворачивает ключ, и дверь камеры со скрипом отворяется. Он как обычно отослал стражников, так что если Брульк нападет на него, все, чем он сможет защититься — это пара кожаных наручников.

Воин задвигает эту мысль подальше и заходит в камеру.

Пять минут спустя он ведет Брулька через толпу глазеющих гномов. Пленник обнажает зубы в хищном оскале и клацает ими на того, кто неосторожно подходит слишком близко. Двалин не обращает внимания на его выходки, позволяя ему идти, куда вздумается. Только однажды он натягивает повод, когда Брульк направляется в сторону королевских покоев.

— Почему? — спрашивает Брульк, когда они поворачивают обратно.

— Потому что.

Брульк фыркает.

Прогулка обходится без кровопролития, но Двалин никак не может избавиться от ощущения орочей вони. Вернувшись к себе, он забирается в ванну и задумывается, как Брульк отреагирует на мытье.

Он с ухмылкой погружается под воду.

***

Нападения банды Азога становятся все более жестокими, и Двалину со своим отрядом приходится целыми днями отбивать их атаки. Он возвращается с затупленными топорами, неспокойным сердцем и еще несколькими именами, которые ложатся тяжким грузом на его совесть. Он смывает кровь и грязь, а затем падает на кровать без сил с твердым намерением проспать двенадцать часов кряду. Зато после пробуждения он чувствует себя почти нормально.

Проглотив завтрак, он отдает распоряжения подготовить все к освобождению Брулька из камеры. Он спускается по лестнице в подземелья, широко ухмыляясь. Но стоит ему услышать разговор внизу, как от хорошего настроения не остается и следа.

— Грязный предатель, — доносится до него. — Твари вроде тебя не заслуживают, чтобы их кормили. Тебя нужно было побить камнями, как делали раньше за убийство сородичей!

В ответ слышится шипение Черного наречия, за которым следует звук удара. Двалин поворачивает за угол и направляется к камере с плохо сдерживаемой яростью. Он вытаскивает оттуда охранника, обхватив его рукой за шею. Тот сопротивляется, и Двалин развернув его, с силой прикладывает его о каменную стену. Стражник выпрямляется, уставившись ему в глаза со смесью страха и непрошибаемой уверенности в своей правоте. Бросив взгляд на Брулька, Двалин видит перед собой все того же гнома, которого успел узнать за последние недели: бесстрашного перед лицом опасности, готового принять любой вызов. Но проступающие на груди и шее синяки говорят сами за себя.

— Он напал на меня первым, — говорит охранник. — Я принес ему еду, а он набросился на меня без всякого повода. Я вынужден был защищаться.

— Напал на тебя, говоришь? Где же твои ранения? — рычит Двалин, и гном невольно пятится, вжимаясь в стену. — Сдай свой знак отличия. В твоих услугах больше не нуждаются.

Стражник неверяще смотрит на него.

— Этот выродок заслужил! Я предан королю, я уверен, что он...

— Он _гном_ , — Двалин протягивает руку, срывая металлический знак с его формы. — Гном, который пережил больше, чем кто-нибудь из нас может даже представить. Может, сам отправишься к оркам, а я посмотрю, как долго ты сохранишь свои убеждения. Буду счастлив доставить тебя к ним лично.

Что бы стражник ни увидел в его глазах, этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы он развернулся и со всех ног бросился прочь. Двалин с ворчанием запихивает значок в карман и поворачивается к Брульку.

— Ранен?

Глаза пленника странно блестят в полумраке камеры, в его взгляде сквозит любопытство и что-то еще, чему Двалин не может подобрать определения. Он качает головой и, изучив ссадины и кровоподтеки, признает, что от его рук Брульку доставалось намного больше.

Он вздыхает и указывает на дверь.

— Идем.

В комнаты Двалина они идут в молчании.

При виде ванны полной горячей воды Брульк тут же начинает вырываться. Дни, проведенные за решеткой, ослабили его, но Двалину все еще непросто с ним справиться. В конце концов ему удается заломить обе руки Брульку за спину.

— От тебя воняет дохлятиной, — говорит он. — Пора уже выяснить, что же скрывается под этим слоем грязи.

Он бесцеремонно бросает Брулька в ванну и отходит назад, чтобы не вымокнуть от брызг.

Брульк явно недоволен, но, оказавшись в воде, он перестает сопротивляться. Двалин берет мочалку и кусок мыла и принимается смывать многолетний слой пыли, крови, жира и Махал знает чего еще.

В обучении Брулька Всеобщему языку есть и свои недостатки. Он жалуется:

— Горячо.

Двалин проверяет температуру и находит ее приемлемой.

— Воняет, — гримасничает Брульк. Двалину нравится это мыло. В любом случае запах хвои лучше, чем орочья вонь. Наконец, когда прицепится больше не к чему, Брульк заявляет:

— Щиплет.

— Ты от этого не сдохнешь, — ворчит Двалин, опрокидывая полный ковш воды Брульку на голову.

Брульк отплевывается и яростно шипит:

— Ты сдохнешь!

Двалин воспринимает это почти как комплимент.

— Я собираюсь вымыть тебе голову, — предупреждает он.

Пена под его пальцами почти сразу же становится черной. Двалина передергивает, когда он представляет, сколько же грязи и жира должны были впитать темные волосы за эти годы. Он выливает на голову Брульку еще один ковш воды, на этот раз осторожнее, и с упорством продолжает свое занятие.

Он нащупывает различные предметы в волосах Брулька, выпутывая их один за другим: куски веревки и обрывки ткани, подвязывающие неопрятные косы, мелкие кости, служащие для украшения. Там есть и металл, иногда он натыкается на него, но волосы слишком спутаны, чтобы можно было что-то разглядеть. Он продолжает втирать пену и ополаскивать, пока наконец вода не становится прозрачной.

Он берется за расческу, разбирая непослушные пряди, и через некоторое время обнаруживает эглет.

Без всякого сомнения, гномьей работы. Гравировка тонкая и изящная, светлый металл выглядит гладким и нетронутым, несмотря на прошедшие годы. Сувенир из прошлого Брулька. Возможно, единственный ключ к разгадке его происхождения.

Двалин терпеливо расчесывает перепутанные волосы, отводя их в сторону, чтобы можно было снять украшения. Второй такой же эглет обнаруживается с другой стороны, скрепляя то, что, вероятно, когда-то было косой. Воин бережно расстегивает их и откладывает, уняв на время свое любопытство.

Когда волосы приведены в порядок — насколько это возможно без подравнивания, Двалин перевязывает густую гриву простым кожаным ремешком.

— Сойдет. Вытирайся.

Брульк поднимается, и потоки темной воды струятся по его груди и спине. Его кожа блестит и кажется порозовевшей под действием мочалки и теплой воды. Шрамы, пересекающие загорелое тело, могут соперничать с двалиновыми. Воин с любопытством осматривает некоторые из них, другие он узнает, вспоминая, когда нанес их сам. Борода у Брулька неровная, и ее стоило бы подстричь и заплести, но его лицо это не портит. Но больше всего привлекают внимание Двалина глаза пленника, наконец-то не спрятанные за нечесаными лохмами — точнее, их необычный цвет. Чистый, ярко-синий, сверкающий, как драгоценный камень. Взгляд этих глаз — яростный и неукротимый, как мифриловые жилы, пронизывающие гору — выдает внутренний огонь, рожденный в бесчисленных схватках. В нем нет ни капли смущения, даже когда Двалин смотрит на пленника дольше, чем позволяется правилами приличия.

Воин отворачивается, когда Брульк тянется к полотенцу, и берет со стола эглеты. Медленно он обводит пальцем линии, складывающиеся в знакомую до боли эмблему.

С каждой стороны выбиты руны: разные на каждом украшении.

«Первенец» — гласит одна надпись. «Благословенный» — другая.

Двалин поднимает глаза на их обладателя и спрашивает себя, что за игру затеяла с ними Судьба.

***

— Отведи меня к нему.

Двалин прокручивает топоры и вонзает их с двух сторон в шею деревянного манекена. Пот заливает глаза, и фигура Дис кажется не очень четкой. Но ее упрямо выпяченный подбородок ни с чем не перепутать.

— Нет.

Его рубашка валяется на земле позади принцессы. Поскольку она не собирается его пропускать, он обходит ее, поднимает одежду и вытирает лицо. Дис поворачивается к нему снова с сердитым взглядом, который он помнит еще с тех самых времен, когда этот взгляд помог ей сменить скучные лекции на тренировки под его началом и присмотром. Он сам тогда был юным гномом. Кажется, с тех пор мало что поменялось.

— Почему нет? Как будто я не знаю, кто он.

— Я бы спросил, откуда тебе это известно, но подозреваю, что это напрасная трата времени.

Шпионская сеть принцессы превосходит даже ту, которой располагает его старший брат, к огромной досаде последнего.

— Я всего лишь прошу тебя о любезности, — говорит она.

Двалин закатывает глаза, чего Дис к счастью не видит, так как он в этот момент натягивает рубашку.

— Его местонахождение не секрет. Отправляйся к нему, если хочешь.

Она бросает на него яростный взгляд, и воин усмехается в ответ.

— Они ведь не пропустят тебя, я прав? Поэтому ты здесь, делаешь вид, что пришла выпрашивать... ох, извини, — требовать, чтобы я оказал тебе услугу.

Поток отборной ругани из уст королевской дочери мог бы заставить любого другого гнома покраснеть.

— Я прошу не для себя, Двалин, — она заставляет себя говорить спокойно. — Ты думаешь, Торин должен впервые встретиться со своей семьей в тронном зале?

Слышать это имя от нее... странно. Двалин чувствует в каждом звуке ее симпатию и неукротимую, безусловную любовь, и это почти трогает его.

Почти.

— Ты знаешь, что я не могу, — с сожалением отвечает он. — Ты увидишь его, когда король даст свое разрешение. Когда это будет безопасно.

— Безопасно, — фыркает Дис. — Если бы он был опасен, ты бы не выпустил его из камеры, даже на поводке.

— Он тебе не пес какой-нибудь, — ворчит Двалин.

Это явная ошибка, потому, что Дис над чем-то задумывается.

— Ты прав. И будет лучше, если кто-нибудь, знающий обычаи и традиции, поговорит с ним перед встречей с дедом.

Двалин готов признать это разумным, но...

— Уверен, король знает, что манеры Бру... Торина оставляют желать лучшего.

И возможно, рассчитывает на это, надеясь выудить как можно больше полезной информации. Видимо Дис думает так же.

— Я готова бороться с тобой, — решительно говорит она. — И если я выиграю, ты устроишь нам встречу в твоих покоях.

— Мы уже не дети, — говорит Двалин. Он не собирается это признавать, но ее вызов заставляет его кровь бежать быстрее. Дис лукаво улыбается.

— Ты не возражал две недели назад, когда тебе потребовалась информация от моего осведомителя. Ты что, нервничаешь?

— Не без этого, — признается он, и ее улыбка становится хищной. — А что если ты проиграешь? Мне сейчас от тебя ничего не нужно.

— Сможешь потребовать чего-нибудь в будущем.

Она понимает по его лицу, что он согласен, и быстро скидывает накидку и жакет, без колебаний бросая их на пыльный пол. На поясе у нее прикреплен меч, но она снимает перевязь, откладывая оружие в сторону. Двалин расчищает место от лишних предметов, и становится в центре.

Ее поза обманчиво расслаблена, но первый удар оказывается стремительным. Но воин успел привыкнуть к ее манере драться, и легко избегает его, как и последующей подсечки. Это дает ему небольшое преимущество, и он обхватывает Дис за талию. Однако прежде, чем он успевает повалить ее на пол, она заезжает кулаком ему в ухо. Двалин чуть ослабляет хватку, и она пользуется этим, вырываясь и отскакивая в сторону.

Они настороженно передвигаются по кругу. Дис игнорирует ложный выпад Двалина, но в следующий момент ему удается ударить ее в живот. Она со стоном сгибается пополам, но он перестал испытывать жалость с тех пор, как она впервые ударила его в пах. Однако ему недолго удается насладиться победой. Дис кидается на него с яростным криком. Он выставляет руки, пытаясь защититься от обрушившегося шквала ударов, но она стремительна и упорна, и пока он блокирует ее руки, она пинает его в колено.

Он спотыкается, и понимает, что проиграл. Они оба тяжело дышат. Дис, сидя у него на груди прижимает его горло локтем.

— Сдавайся.

— Ты выиграла, — она подает ему руку, и Двалин отвешивает традиционный поклон, предназначенный тому, кто одержал верх в схватке. Она фыркает, но видно, что этот жест, пусть и чисто формальный, ей приятен.

— Я приведу его в свои комнаты через два часа.

— Хорошо, — улыбается принцесса. — Тогда у тебя куча времени, чтобы принять ванну. Тебе это просто необходимо.

***

Голос Дис почти спокоен, когда она называет себя. Торин глядит на нее, как будто ее слова его совершенно не трогают. Улыбка не покидает лица принцессы все время, пока она говорит о своем детстве, о своей жизни — рассказывая сказочную, волшебную историю, лишь отдаленно напоминающую реальность. Она улыбается и смеется, а Торин продолжает молчать, пока, наконец, запас ее слов не иссякает, и в комнате повисает неловкая тишина.

Двалин пожимает плечами, когда Дис бросает на него вопросительный взгляд. Прогресс Торина в изучении Всеобщего наречия очевиден, так что он наверняка понимает, о чем она говорит. Но о его мотивах Двалин может лишь догадываться.

— Я знаю, тебе, наверное, все это кажется странным, — произносит Дис. — Быть пленником, а потом узнать, что твоя семья... — Она криво усмехается. — Мы еще не знаем друг друга, но я надеюсь, что это скоро изменится. Я просто хотела, чтобы ты знал: ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь.

— Помощь, — повторяет Торин. Дис с готовностью кивает. — Тогда помоги мне сбежать отсюда.

— Я имею в виду: помочь приспособиться к жизни в Эреборе — терпеливо объясняет она. — Это будет непросто, но я научу тебя всему, что нужно знать. И Эребор станет тебе настоящим домом. А пока я позабочусь, чтобы тебе ничего не угрожало. — Дис кладет ладонь поверх его руки. — Вот увидишь, в мире есть много замечательного.

Торин срывается с места, двигаясь быстрее, чем Двалин когда-либо видел, не обращая внимания на опрокинутую мебель. Его ладонь кажется огромной, когда он хватает Дис за шею и с легкостью поднимает ее в воздух, притиснув к стене.

— Что ты знаешь о мире? — выплевывает он ей в лицо. — Принцесса, живущая в своей башне, предлагает мне защиту, хотя не может защитить даже себя.

Двалин сгребает воротник ториновой рубахи, но не успевает даже потянуть, как тот сам отшатывается назад. Взгляд Дис полыхает яростным огнем, а зажатый в ее руке нож обагрен кровью. Не собираясь рисковать, Двалин толкает Торина обратно в кресло и крепко держит его за плечо.

— Не в моих привычках недооценивать других, — хрипло говорит Дис. Она убирает оружие в ножны и подходит ближе. — Сильно порезала?

— Дис, — предупреждающе произносит Двалин, но Торин сморит на нее скорее смущенно, не собираясь больше нападать, когда она осматривает порез.

— Двалин, принеси инструменты.

Бросив угрожающий взгляд на Торина, воин направляется в ванную и приносит свой скромный запас медицинских принадлежностей. Он молча наблюдает, как Дис вставляет нитку в одну из игл и без церемоний втыкает ее в руку принца. Торин издает рев, и Дис усмехается.

— Мы не так уж различаемся, Торин, — говорит она, накладывая шов. — Мы родные по крови и по духу. Ты еще не считаешь меня частью твоей семьи, но я горжусь тем, что ты мой брат.

— Ты держишь меня за идиота.

Двалин поднимает брови. Этому слову он Торина точно не учил. И не только этому.

— Нет. Но если ты считаешь меня своим врагом, ты и в самом деле идиот.

Торин фыркает. К облегчению воина, в его глазах проскальзывает уважение к младшей сестре. Дис, должно быть, тоже чувствует эту перемену, во всяком случае, она заканчивает свою работу с гораздо большей деликатностью. Поднявшись, она кивает Двалину и, не произнеся ни слова, выходит.

— Она воин, — говорит Торин, когда Двалин ведет его обратно в камеру.

— Она дочь королей, ей не место на поле боя.

— Не бой рождает воинов, — пренебрежительно отзывается Торин. — Воины рождены, чтобы вести за собой. У орков то же самое.

У обоих в памяти проносятся сотни схваток и сражений, которые сталкивали их друг с другом, и Двалин понимает, о чем он говорит.

— Ты знал Всеобщее наречие до того, как попал сюда. — Он не совсем уверен в этом, но усмешка Торина подтверждает его подозрения. — Ну и дурак же я. Столько времени учил тебя языку, на котором ты говоришь.

— Полезно, когда окружающие считают тебя слабее, чем на самом деле, — говорит Торин. — Тебе тоже стоило бы поучиться у этой девчонки.

***

Трор вызывает его к себе три дня спустя. Двалину поручают сопроводить Торина в тронный зал, но дальше двери для него закрыты. Он нетерпеливо вышагивает в коридоре, пока один из караульных не сообщает ему, что за ним пошлют, когда аудиенция будет окончена. Двалину ничего не остается, как вернуться к себе.

Он продолжает мерить шагами комнату, думая о том, сумеет ли Торин сдержаться, и готов ли он вообще для встречи с королем. Он все еще больше орк, чем гном, несмотря на уроки Двалина. Часто, когда он думает, что Двалин его не видит, он смотрит в сторону Главных ворот, и воин узнает взгляд пленника, мечтающего о побеге.

Явно чувствуется воспитание Азога, и не в первый раз Двалин задумывается, каким было детство Торина.

Через час приходит стражник.

— Гость короля ожидает вас в обеденном зале.

Выходит, теперь он гость, думает Двалин, торопливо минуя коридоры. Должно быть благопристойный вид, созданный усилиями Дис, произвел благоприятное впечатление.

Воин стремительно заходит в зал, бросает взгляд на Торина и, увидев в потемневших глазах признаки зарождающейся бури, отсылает вооруженную охрану прочь.

Остатки обеда напоминают Двалину, что поглощенный тревожными мыслями, он совсем забыл поесть. Но на столе еще есть немного эля, и он пододвигает к себе бутыль, усаживаясь рядом с Торином.

— Все прошло хорошо?

— Для вашего короля — да. Он все еще жив, — холодно цедит Торин, и каждое произнесенное слово буквально сочится ненавистью. Пальцы Двалина барабанят по стеклу, и Торин, насмешливо глянув на него, отбирает бутылку и делает несколько глотков.

— Ты теперь его гость.

— Похоже на то.

— Хвала Махалу, мне не нужно будет каждый день доставлять твою задницу в подземелья и обратно. Поспишь на нормальной кровати, может, станешь поприветливее.

— Вы _гномы_ , — Торин буквально выплевывает это слово, — стали слишком изнеженными. Вы чахнете посреди всей этой роскоши и цепляетесь за свои богатства, позабыв, что все мы когда-то были зверьми. — Его глаза опасно сверкают. — И это приведет вас к погибели.

Двалин поднимает бровь.

— Если хочешь спать на полу, только скажи. Останешься в пустой комнате. — Торин замолкает. — Это поможет тебе сохранить свою ненависть? Чувствовать себя больше орком?

Торин рычит и тянется к его горлу, но Двалин привык к его вспыльчивой натуре. Он перехватывает его руку, сжимая ее стальной хваткой, и ждет, пока тот перестанет сопротивляться.

— Я не собираюсь играть в твои игры.

— Так не играй.

Незаданный вопрос повисает в воздухе. Торин отворачивается.

— Он пускает слезу, и думает, что это делает нас родичами.

— Хочешь ты этого или нет, но вы действительно родичи.

Торин глухо рычит.

— Мои настоящие родичи скачут на воле без меня.

Внезапная неприкрытая откровенность удивляет Двалина и, возможно, самого Торина, если судить по его позе.

— Если бы меня спросили, я бы не колебался.

— Кошка иногда может думать, что она рысь, — качает головой Двалин. — Ты не орк, Торин, сын Трайна. Они приняли тебя, но вскоре, они обернулись бы против тебя.

— Так принято у орков. Преданность рождается из страха, а насилие решает все проблемы.

С минуту Двалин смотрит на него в задумчивости.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь получше выпивки, — говорит он. — Идем.

Он отводит Торина в один из тренировочных залов. Там нет оружия, кроме того, что он снимает и прислоняет к стене. Двалин скидывает куртку и предлагает Торину последовать его примеру.

— Ты давно ни с кем не дрался.

Торин поднимает брови.

— Чтобы драться, нужно оружие.

— Не обязательно. Или ты собираешься убить меня и сбежать?

Глаза Торина на миг вспыхивают, но он сдерживается, выходя на середину зала.

Они дерутся безжалостно и жестоко, как всегда было на поле боя. Торин целит в горло, в корпус, в пах, против всяких правил тренировочной схватки, чему Двалин дает себе обещание его научить, как только сможет отдышаться. Он уклоняется и блокирует атаки, как может, предпочитая обороняться, и ждет, пока Торин откроется. Когда это происходит, он наносит удар в левый бок и прижимает локтем шею.

Это лишь временная победа, так как Торин опрокидывается назад и увлекает за собой Двалина. Он выворачивается из хватки воина и пытается заломить ему руку, но Двалин быстро приходит в себя и, скрестив ноги у Торина за спиной, рывком меняется с ним местами. Но Торин неумолим и, снова оказавшись сверху, он крепко прижимает Двалина к полу коленом. Воин признает поражение.

Взгляд Торина смягчается, и он сдвигается, так что его колени теперь упираются в пол по обеим сторонам, вместо того, чтобы перекрывать Двалину воздух. Какое-то время оба молчат, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Ты никогда раньше не боролся без оружия? Как же орки тренируются?

— С оружием. Если кого-то убьют во время тренировки, значит он недостаточно готов к жизни, — усмехается Торин. — Но некоторые дерутся так, как мы только что.

— Чтобы решить, кому достанется лучший кусок мяса?

Торин наклоняется ниже и выдыхает прямо Двалину в губы:

— У нас, орков, борьба без оружия считается предварительными ласками.

Он поднимается, оставив Двалина лежать под натиском проносящихся в голове горячих картин, жар от которых распространяется ниже.

***

Первая попытка происходит через неделю.

Громкий стук в дверь выдергивает Двалина из глубокого сна, и он с ворчанием скатывается с постели.

— Что? — рявкает он на стражника, который невольно пятится при виде его рассерженной физиономии.

— Сэр, нужна ваша помощь. Он сбежал.

Апартаменты, выделенные Торину, находятся поблизости от комнат Двалина, видимо, как раз в расчете на подобные случаи.

— Давно? — уточняет он, пока они направляются к ближайшему выходу.

— Мы не знаем наверняка. Охранники были найдены без сознания при смене караула.

Не убиты, уже хорошо. Двалин выдыхает.

— Он вооружен?

— Он взял булаву у Нормира.

У ворот раздаются звуки потасовки. Торин вырывается из рук двух гномов, которые пытаются его удержать. Двалин видит, как он оглушает того, что сзади, ударом головы, заставляя ослабить хватку, и принимается бороться с удвоенной силой. Он кусается и рычит как варг, и даже опытные воины опасаются приближаться к нему.

Двалин не торопясь пробирается сквозь толпу и приветствует Торина ударом в висок, от которого тот пошатывается. Прежде, чем он успевает прийти в себя, Двалин заламывает ему руку за спину, удерживая, пока попытки вырваться не стихают.

— Обещаешь вести себя нормально? — негромко спрашивает воин.

Торина передергивает, но, в конце концов, он кивает, сдаваясь. Двалин отпускает его, несмотря на беспокойные взгляды стражников.

— Возвращайтесь на место, — приказывает он, сердито оглядывая собравшихся гномов, пока они, ворча, не расходятся.

— Зачем вы держите меня здесь?

Голос Торина звучит непривычно сдавленно. Двалин бросает взгляд на запертые ворота, за которыми простираются леса и горы, и поворачивается к Торину.

— Здесь твое место.

***

Он с самого начала знал, что сделать из Торина гнома будет непростой задачей. Дело даже не в том, что тому не хочется здесь оставаться, хотя именно это больше всего огорчает его сестру. Наставники, которых Балин приставил к нему — прославленные мастера своего дела. Они объясняют материал так, что даже Двалин, который с готовностью признает, что он не мыслитель, запросто все понимает. Но Торин не желает учиться. Он слушает вполуха и постоянно огрызается, что, как он прекрасно знает, раздражает его наставников. Не раз Двалина вызывают, чтобы он унял Торина, когда тот становится совсем неуправляемым. Воин может только радоваться, что ему пока еще не запретили в буквальном смысле выбивать из принца дурь, пока тот нехотя не соглашается вести себя прилично.

Он искренне надеется, что король об этом никогда не узнает.

Таким образом, день за днем Торин с запозданием обучается обязанностям принца, познает свое наследие и культуру, так же, как и историю Эребора. Он делает успехи, и его медленный, но неуклонный прогресс радует Трора. И никто кроме Двалина не видит, чего Торину это стоит.

Каждые несколько дней воин просыпается от криков охраны и рыскает по дворцу в поисках удравшего принца, пытаясь обнаружить его до того, как стража сочтет необходимым доложить королю. Иногда он находит его быстро, когда отчаяние застилает Торину глаза, и тот просто устремляется к ближайшему выходу, как пойманный зверь. Но были и такие случаи, когда ему почти удавалось ускользнуть. Каждый раз Двалин усмиряет его, заставляя подчиниться, но в последнее время это дается ему все сложнее. То ли дело в том, что принц начал изучать гномий стиль боя, то ли потому, что часть его самого сочувствует Торину в его желании обрести свободу.

После одной, особенно яростной схватки у восточных ворот, Двалин отдает приказ перенести вещи Торина к нему в комнату. Торин реагирует примерно так же, как в тот раз, когда Балин заявил, что ему следует научиться заплетать волосы, и воин сожалеет о том, что им обоим придется терпеть присутствие друг друга. Но теперь он сможет спокойно спать по ночам.

Недолго.

***

Едва Торин врывается в их общую комнату, Двалин понимает, что сегодня выспаться не удастся. Взгляд принца полон плохо сдерживаемой ярости, разочарования и досады на собственную беспомощность. Воин спокойно сидит, глядя, как вещи одна за другой летят через всю комнату, ударяясь о стены. Даже когда та же участь постигает его собственный шлем, он не двигается с места. В конце концов, шум стихает, и Торин выглядит успокоившимся. Они садятся за стол, а после ужина Торин, выпив как обычно, кружку эля, ложится спать, отвернувшись к стене.

Но на душе у Двалина неспокойно.

Этой ночью он спит очень чутко, как будто он в походном лагере под открытым небом, а не под укрытием надежных стен Эребора. Проснувшись, словно от толчка, он всматривается в темноту.

— Возвращайся в постель, Торин.

Принц оборачивается с безумным взглядом, как у попавшего в ловушку зверя, и когда он бросается на Двалина, тот едва успевает отклониться от нацеленной на него заостренной пики, выстроганной из сломанной ножки стола. Воин выбивает оружие у Торина из рук. Тот издает рык и бросается вперед, целя в горло, но Двалин успевает перехватить его ладонь.

Они дерутся, и это не похоже на их тренировки, не похоже даже на бои, в которых они противостояли друг другу раньше. Они словно два зверя, сцепившиеся в безжалостной схватке. Торин молотит его кулаками, оставляет кровавые следы от ногтей на шее и щеках. Двалин пытается одолеть Торина так, чтобы не причинить никому из них вреда. Они катаются по полу, одерживая на несколько секунд верх, чтобы тут же снова оказаться снизу. Двалин недовольно рычит, когда Торин заезжает локтем ему в живот и, сжав его бока коленями, переворачивает его на спину. Ему удается перехватить принца за запястья, и он заводит руки ему за голову, придавливая сверху своим весом так, что тот не может пошевелиться.

Пытаясь отдышаться, Двалин чувствует, как под ним ходит ходуном грудь Торина. Воин приподнимается, чтобы они оба могли, как следует глотнуть воздуха, и его бедра на миг прижимаются к бедрам принца. Торин выгибается, вслед ускользающему прикосновению, и Двалин обращает внимание на его вставший член.

В голове вспыхивает воспоминание: легкий, касающийся губ шепот о борьбе без оружия, означающей прелюдию. У принца потемневшие от страсти глаза, его лицо искажено от гнева и желания, и он снова выгибает спину, потираясь о Двалина, и громко, бесстыдно стонет. Этот рваный звук прошивает Двалина насквозь, возбуждение прокатывается волной по всему телу. Он подается навстречу Торину, и глухое требовательное рычание отдается в его ушах.

Двалин быстро теряет голову от этой неистовой, яростной близости. Торин раздвигает ноги, и он устраивается между ними, прижимаясь к его возбужденному члену своим снова и снова в быстром, неумолимом ритме. Торин, охваченный таким же сумасшедшим желанием, вскидывает бедра навстречу каждому мощному толчку. Он поднимает голову и целует Двалина, глубоко проникая языком и прикусывая нижнюю губу. Воин чувствует во рту медный привкус, когда Торин принимается зализывать ранку.

Он уже на грани, каждое движение отдается мучительной дрожью в ноющем члене. Движения Торина ускоряются, становятся беспорядочными, и Двалин чувствует его напряжение, как свое собственное. Он останавливается на мгновение, охватывая взглядом раскинувшегося под ним гнома: темные волосы разметались по полу, глаза сверкают — узник в своем собственном королевстве, никогда не сдающийся, никогда не прекращающий бороться.

Желание затуманивает его разум, но кое-что настойчиво привлекает его внимание. Свободной рукой он легко касается шеи Торина. Тот поднимает глаза, и Двалин наклоняется, проводя языком широкую дорожку по обнаженной коже. Торин пытается вырвать руки из его хватки. С рычанием воин впивается в шею Торина зубами, принимаясь вколачиваться в него короткими, быстрыми толчками.

Торина вздрагивает, изливаясь, и Двалин не может оторвать от него глаз. Но долго игнорировать собственное возбуждение не получается, и толкнувшись бедрами еще пару раз, он следует за принцем.

Скатившись с Торина, он некоторое время просто лежит рядом, прислушиваясь к их рваному дыханию. Принц садится, задумчиво потирая запястья. Двалин испытывает мимолетное чувство вины при взгляде на багровые отметины, но когда Торин поворачивается к нему, на его лице нет упрека — лишь легкая, довольна улыбка.

То тепло, что разливается в груди у Двалина в ответ на эту улыбку, не имеет ничего общего с вожделением.

***

В следующий раз, как только начинают появляться признаки грядущего побега, Двалин перехватывает инициативу.

— Я, конечно, обожаю, когда меня поднимают среди ночи, чтобы гоняться за тобой по всему Эребору, — ворчит он, пихая Торина к стене, — Но, давай, лучше перейдем сразу к делу.

Он не слишком вежливо избавляет принца от одежды, но, по крайней мере, умудряется ничего не порвать. Вздохнув, он косится на прореху в своей любимой рубашке и клянется, что вычтет это из денег, выделяемых из казны на содержание Торина.

Неприкрытое восхищение, сквозящее во взгляде Торина, смягчает эту потерю. Он оглядывает Двалина с головы до пят, задерживаясь на его бедрах. Заведясь от этого пристального голодного взгляда, воин берет в руку начинающий наливаться кровью член и принимается неспешно ласкать его, наслаждаясь тем, как Торин высовывает кончик языка, облизывая губы.

Принц настойчиво толкает его к своей кровати, и Двалин со смешком падает на спину, отдаваясь ощущению горячего тела против своего собственного.

К его удивлению, после того, как они приводят себя в порядок, Торин устраивается рядом. Его тепло приятно греет Двалина сбоку, а рука беспрестанно скользит, бездумно прослеживая контуры тела. Это проявление чего-то нового, чего он не знал раньше о Торине, и Двалин с улыбкой позволяет ему себя ласкать.

Когда пальцы принимаются медленно поглаживать его член, он поворачивает голову, удивленно приподняв брови. Но по лицу Торина нельзя сказать, что он готов к следующему заходу, и Двалин вскоре привыкает к этим прикосновениям. Это довольно приятно, хотя и странно, а восхищение, которое Торин, по-видимому, питает к его достоинству, ему льстит.

Наутро, когда Двалин просыпается, Торин все еще спит рядом. Глубокие складки, появившиеся на его лице за прошедшие месяцы, разглаживаются во сне. Двалин смотрит на него, надеясь всем сердцем, что однажды Торин сможет обрести покой.

***

Утоленное желание делает Торина разговорчивым. Двалин до сих пор помнит первый раз, когда Торин невзначай заметил:

 _— У тебя большой._

 _Его рука снова ненавязчиво поглаживала член воина, и Двалин чуть не поперхнулся._

 _— И видно, что ты умеешь им пользоваться, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Торин, не замечая бешено бьющейся жилки у Двалина на лбу._

Однако чаще всего их разговоры были более-менее нейтральными. Например, Торина явно интересовало воспитание, которое прошел Двалин.

— Ты с рождения был предназначен стать воином? Откуда твои родичи это знали?

— Это традиция. Первенец в нашей семье становится командиром гвардии и советником короля. Второй — личным телохранителем первого ребенка в королевской семье.

Рука Торина замирает на его бедре. Двалин накрывает ее своей ладонью.

— Я присматривал за Дис, пока она не стала достаточно взрослой, чтобы не нуждаться в охране. С тех пор Балин поставил меня командовать отрядом.

— А если бы ты не подходил для этой задачи?

Двалин пожимает плечами.

— Я бы тренировался, пока не научился.

Торин замолкает, и Двалин уже думает, что он заснул, но когда он поворачивается к нему, то наталкивается на внимательный взгляд синих глаз. Воин замирает, нависая над принцем, и слегка проводит рукой по мускулистой груди. Торин чуть слышно вздыхает.

— А что насчет твоего детства? — спрашивает Двалин.

На губах Торина появляется улыбка, когда он рассказывает о том, как он учился ездить верхом на Аузул, его волчице. Этой ночью, когда Двалин засыпает, ему снится юный Торин с развевающимися по ветру волосами, который мчится верхом на своей Аузул. Он сам стоит в стороне и машет Торину рукой, пока тот не подъезжает ближе. Торин улыбается, протягивая ему руку, и Двалин забирается на варга позади своего друга.

Он чувствует себя на своем месте.

***

Двалин прихватывает зубами мочку торинова уха, безуспешно пытаясь нашарить пальцами пуговицы. Отодвинувшись, несмотря на протесты принца, он опускает взгляд на его рубашку, которую собрался снять.

— Это не твое.

Торин глухо рычит и трется о него бедрами, но Двалин не обращает на это внимания.

— Почему ты не носишь свою одежду?

Теперь, присмотревшись, он замечает, что штаны на Торине тоже попроще и посвободнее по сравнению с теми, что положены принцу. Разве что куртка, валяющаяся на полу у их ног, все та же.

— Это моя одежда, и в данный момент я предпочел бы от нее избавиться.

Торин опускает руку, принимаясь настойчиво ласкать Двалина через плотную ткань, и воин решает отложить выяснение вопроса на более позднее время.

Но он не забывает, и позже, когда они лежат на кровати, привалившись друг к другу, он произносит:

— Это одежда простолюдина.

— Она удобная.

— Хочешь сказать, что твоя неудобна?

Торин хмыкает.

— Она слишком тяжелая и тесная.

— Твой дед не одобрит...

— Король решил, что я уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы самому выбирать себе наряд, — сухо сообщает Торин. — Если я соответствующе одеваюсь для аудиенций.

Выбор одежды — это лишь начало, подтверждающее, что положение Торина при дворе упрочилось. Когда он выказывает желание осмотреть шахты, Трор приказывает Двалину сопровождать его. Торин с интересом следует за провожатым и слушает его бесконечные пояснения о свойствах породы и прокладке туннелей, в то время как Двалин давно уже перестал вникать в этот поток информации. Он периодически смотрит наверх и улыбается, когда Двалин спрашивает, не ждет ли он обвала.

— Это напоминает мне о ночах под звездным небом, — поясняет он, указывая на золотые жилы, пронизывающие толщу камня вокруг них. Жгучая тоска в его голосе затрагивает что-то глубоко в груди Двалина, и когда их провожатый устремляется в следующий туннель, он увлекает Торина за собой в ближайший укромный угол. Новая одежда Торина имеет одно неоспоримое преимущество: справиться со шнуровкой значительно легче, чем со всеми этими проклятыми пуговицами.

***

Торжественный прием, устроенный в честь возвращения пропавшего принца, поражает своей пышностью и изысканностью. Среди гостей важные сановники из Дейла и Эсгарота, а также послы из Лихолесья. Огромный зал набит битком, и Двалин еще раз мысленно проклинает брата, за то, что тот втянул его в это.

Он сидит между Дис и Торином, вероятно, для того, чтобы контролировать поведение последнего. Но принц сегодня просто сама вежливость, ни следа от его прежней натуры не проступает сквозь образ, созданный наставниками, его семьей, самим Двалином. Он улыбается, кивает и отвечает на вопросы, как будто всю жизнь этим занимался. Двалина наполняет гордость, которая борется с чувством непонятной горечи.

За обедом ему все время приходится сидеть подальше от стола, чтобы Дис могла поговорить с братом. На принцессе удобное, но как всегда элегантное платье, а вот ожерелье кажется не очень подходящим к такому праздничному поводу. Двалин недоуменно косится на неровные металлические пластины, соединенные проволокой, и хмурит брови. Проследив за его взглядом, Дис высоко поднимает голову, демонстрируя украшение с неуместной гордостью.

— Это подарок, — говорит она, и по румянцу на ее щеках, видно, что он ей приятен.

— Если это лучшее, что твой кавалер мог тебе подарить... — начинает было Двалин, но угрожающий взгляд Дис заставляет его умолкнуть.

— Я знаю, что мои умения еще далеки от совершенства. Я говорил ей, что не стоит это надевать.

Двалин поворачивается к Торину, поднимая брови.

— Ты решил стать кузнецом?

— Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я командовал армией? — иронично спрашивает Торин, и Двалин только хмыкает. — В вашей горе есть немало прекрасного.

Неяркий свет факелов отражается от блестящих волос Торина, украшая их золотыми искрами, и Двалин молча соглашается.

По настоянию Трора, Торин выходит из-за стола, чтобы «пообщаться с народом». Он приветствует эльфов, затем людей, задерживаясь у их стола. Когда он откланивается, Двалин теряет его из виду. Стиснув зубы, он постоянно оглядывает толпу, в поисках тревожных сигналов, пока Дис не пихает его локтем в бок.

— Если ты так волнуешься, иди за ним, — говорит она, и воин находит ее совет разумным.

Найти Торина в этой толчее не так-то просто. Двалин аккуратно пробирается между рядами и останавливается, услышав имя принца.

— ...этого не понимаю, — произносит голос. — Они чествуют его — убийцу, который принес горе стольким семьям.

— Может, он раскаялся, — предполагает кто-то с сомнением.

— То есть, если любой другой преступник скажет, что он встал на путь исправления, его надлежит отпустить? — слышится в толпе. — Он виновен, и должен ответить за свои преступления.

— Может, он до сих пор шпионит на своего хозяина, — произносит кто-то еще. Несколько гномов соглашаются, кто-то бормочет «предатель», и Двалин чувствует, как кровь шумит в ушах. Он делает шаг вперед, но чья-то рука ложится ему на плечо.

Он оборачивается и видит Торина, который смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением и едва заметно качает головой. Он улыбается одними губами, а его хватка, пожалуй, может оставить синяки, и Двалин неохотно позволяет Торину отвести его в сторону.

Этой ночью в тишине их комнат Двалин ласкает Торина с особым трепетом. Он медленно скользит по его телу пальцами и приникает губами, словно пытаясь убедить Торина в собственной значимости. Принц отзывается тихими вздохами, но стоит Двалину взглянуть в его пустые глаза, в которых раньше горел огонь, как сердце его болезненно сжимается.

Все, о чем он может думать — о том, что они прикончили его, все они. Отняли у Торина все то, что составляло его суть, и переделали по своему вкусу, оставив лишь тень того, кем он когда-то был: дерзкого, яростного, полного жизни. И внезапно Двалин понимает, что медленно — это не то, что надо.

Он заглатывает член Торина до основания, задевая зубами нежную кожу, наслаждаясь резким шипением. Когда он делает это снова, Торин вцепляется в его волосы. Болезненное натяжение посылает дрожь по всему его телу, и когда он поднимает голову, то видит, как что-то загорается в глазах принца. Двалин выпускает член почти полностью, оставив во рту только головку, и принимается сосать. Ему кажется, что Торин сейчас снимет с него скальп — с такой силой он дергает его за волосы. Он прочерчивает ногтями багровые полосы на внутренней стороне бедер Торина, перемежая их со следами зубов. В глазах принца снова бушует пламя, и Двалин неожиданно обнаруживает себя лежащим на спине, в то время как Торин устроился сверху, оседлав его бедра. Его член примостился между ягодиц Торина, и тот скользит по нему взад-вперед.

Двалин протягивает руки, ухватывая Торина за бедра, и толкается навстречу. Его пальцы стискивают половинки задницы, разводя их, и с каждым толчком он упирается членом в расселину между ними. Торин стонет, откинув голову назад, и это напоминает Двалину об их первом разе, и что-то сжимается у него в груди. Он ведет пальцы ниже, нащупывая тугое отверстие. При первом прикосновении Торин задыхается, распахнув глаза. Он сейчас выглядит диким, неприрученным, и его тело яростно двигается навстречу откровенной ласке. Двалин продолжает легко надавливать, пока стоны Торина не превращаются в пронзительные крики. Он прижимается к пальцам Двалина и его стояку, его собственный возбужденный член сочится смазкой без единого прикосновения, и воин с рычанием проникает одним пальцем внутрь.

Без увлажнения, это должно быть неприятно, но Торин лишь крепче сжимается вокруг него. Он загнанно дышит, и Двалин отчетливо видит, как напрягается его челюсть, но он сам опускается навстречу вторжению. Двалин проводит рукой по головке собственного члена, собирая выступившую смазку, и снова проникает пальцем вглубь, добавляя к нему второй.

Торин обхватывает свой член ладонью, и Двалин смотрит, как тот ласкает себя, и как сбивается с ритма каждый раз, когда воин двигает внутри пальцами. С губ принца срываются ругательства: на всеобщем наречии, вперемешку с черным, и даже отдельные слова на кхуздуле, которым Двалин совершенно точно его не учил. Рука Торина движется все быстрее и быстрее, и он кончает с оглушительным рычанием.

Когда Торин снова открывает глаза, его взгляд кажется Двалину до боли знакомым, и внезапно этого больше недостаточно.

Он проводит рукой по своей груди, собирая выплеснувшееся семя, и щедро смазывает свой член, используя остатки, чтобы увлажнить тесное отверстие. Торин отзывается на каждое прикосновение, пристально глядя Двалину в глаза. Воин всовывает сразу три пальца, и Торин тут же принимается скакать на них, словно это его член. Он все еще слишком тугой, но Двалин не может больше ждать. Он убирает руку, приставляя член к отверстию, и начинает медленно проникать в жаркую глубину, преодолевая сопротивление сжавшихся мышц. Но, похоже, у Торина другие планы. Едва головка оказывается внутри, он с размаху опускается на член Двалина, так что тот входит целиком. Воин сдавленно рычит и неимоверным усилием воли заставляет себя не двигаться, пока Торин не перестает стискивать зубы.

— Упрямый идиот, — выдыхает Двалин, но Торин лишь усмехается в ответ и наклоняется, кусая его за нижнюю губу. И начинает двигаться быстрыми неглубокими толчками. Его обмякший член подскакивает при каждом движении, и Двалин чувствует, что начинает терять контроль.

Должно быть, Торин тоже это чувствует и кладет его руки себе на бедра. Двалин толкается ему навстречу, вбиваясь в податливую тесноту, и Торин довольно стонет, сжимаясь вокруг его члена. Он подстраивается к ритму Двалина, а потом наклоняется, и когда воин чувствует, как принц потирает пальцем основанием его члена, раздвигающего тугие стенки, он кончает.

Какое-то время они не двигаются. Семя тонкой струйкой вытекает из задницы Торина, капая на яйца Двалина. Двалин задумывается, каково это будет — засунуть два пальца туда в придачу к уже опавшему члену, и решает, что стоит попробовать. Растянутое отверстие без труда подчиняется новому вторжению, и синие глаза загораются, принимая новый вызов. Мышцы сжимаются и расслабляются снова и снова, и если бы Двалин не был так измотан, у него бы снова встал от одного только этого влажного, хлюпающего звука. Вместо этого, он издает короткий смешок, и зарывается перепачканными пальцами в густую гриву, притягивая Торина в неожиданно нежный поцелуй. Он перекатывает их так, что принц оказывается на спине, но когда он собирается вынуть член, Торин впивается ногтями в его задницу, притягивая ближе. Двалин чуть отодвигается, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, но видит лишь ленивую довольную улыбку. Торин снова похож на самого себя, и когда они засыпают, так и не разъединив объятий, на губах Двалина играет улыбка.

***

Двалин устало бредет по направлению к своим покоям, размышляя над тем, что обучение новичков — тяжелая и неблагодарная работа. Все его тело болит, настроение безнадежно испорчено, и он уверен, что один из этих криворуких ублюдков отхватил топором клок его волос. Он снимает шлем, небрежно бросая его на землю: еще одна вмятина погоды не сделает.

Уже поздно, но в комнатах никого нет. Нахмурившись, Двалин выходит, даже не сняв доспехи.

— Где Торин? — спрашивает он у стоящего в коридоре караульного.

Гном вытягивается, приветствуя его, и отвечает:

— Он еще не вернулся, сэр.

— Не вернулся откуда?

— Из Дейла, сэр, — гном бросает на него неуверенный взгляд. — Лорд Гирион пригласил его, чтобы он мог осмотреть город.

Двалина охватывает тяжелое предчувствие.

— Кто дал ему разрешение покинуть Эребор? — рявкает он, и стражник вздрагивает.

— К-король, сэр!

Не говоря больше ни слова, Двалин поворачивается и идет прочь. Ноги сами несут его к рабочему кабинету Балина, пока мысли хаотично мечущиеся у него в голове сменяют друг друга, и его шаги постепенно замедляются.

Может быть, он зря так волнуется. Очевидно, что король и Балин оба достаточно доверяют Торину. Разве он сам не видел произошедшей перемены? Подобающее поведение, безукоризненная вежливость, равнодушное отношение к откровенным оскорблениям, брошенным в лицо или за спиной. Торин — гном из благородной семьи. Что если он поспешит со своими подозрениями, а они окажутся беспочвенными? Торин может утратить остатки и так непрочной привязанности к своей семье и родине.

Снедаемый беспокойством, Двалин поворачивается и направляется обратно в свои покои. Он не ложится спать, продолжая сидеть у камина и ждать, пока кто-нибудь войдет в дверь.

На рассвете приходит посыльный от короля, но Трор лишь подтверждает то, что сердце давно подсказывало Двалину. Торин, наконец, обрел покой.

***

Патрули высланы по всем направлениям, и возвращаются лишь после заката. Ни одна тропа не осталась необследованной, ни один встреченный гном, человек или даже эльф не смог ничего сообщить. День за днем поисковые группы возвращаются, но эреборский принц словно растворился в воздухе. А когда после долгих месяцев непрерывных атак, орки отступают, становится ясно, что продолжать поиски бесполезно.

Двалина удивляет, что потеря принца так тяжело воспринимается в королевстве, где его так долго презирали и ненавидели. Даже Трор, суровый могущественный король, кажется потрясенным и опечаленным. Двалин проводит дни, изматывая себя работой так, что, когда он, наконец, добирается до постели, то уже не в состоянии думать о том, с кем когда-то ее делил.

Через месяц после побега Торина Балин посылает за ним.

— Ты слишком много трудишься, — мягко объявляет он, не пытаясь ходить вокруг да около, как Двалин и предпочитает. — Я устроил тебе небольшой отпуск, начиная со следующей недели.

— Я не нуждаюсь... — начинает было Двалин, но пристальный взгляд Балина заставляет его закрыть рот.

— Я бы хотел освободить тебя на целый месяц, — продолжает Балин, — Но, к сожалению, мы можем предоставить тебе только две недели. Отдохни, как следует, братец. Ты сам на себя не похож.

Прикусив язык, Двалин принимает вынужденную передышку, сердито буравя брата взглядом.

Две недели в компании собственных мыслей. Скривившись, он направляется в ближайшую таверну.

Именно там и находит его Дис, силком выволакивая его из-за стола. Он выпил достаточно, чтобы нетвердо стоять на ногах, но слишком мало для беспробудного сна, о котором он так мечтает. Но все его протесты и вялое сопротивление не принимаются в расчет, и Дис останавливается, только когда холодный ночной воздух ударяет ему в лицо.

На небе виднеются звезды, но огни Дейла сияют намного ярче. Двалин смотрит на раскинувшийся у подножия горы шумный город, и слышит, как Дис тихонько вздыхает. Воин переводит взгляд на нее, и чувствует укол совести при виде ее осунувшегося лица. Он не единственный, кто скорбит по утраченному.

— Думаешь, он где-то там? — спрашивает она чуть слышно, словно боится нарушить тишину.

На мгновение Двалину хочется утешить ее, сказать какую-нибудь банальность, в которую он сам не верит, но она всегда была сильной для этого.

— Он будет держаться подальше от населенных мест.

— Мы плохо обошлись с ним? Думаешь, он чувствовал, что семья недостаточно заботится о нем? Вряд ли Осквернителю и его сброду он дороже, чем нам!

— Орки дорожат им по-своему, — произносит он, не думая. Дис морщится, и Двалин пытается смягчить боль, причиненную его резкими словами: — Ты здесь ни при чем. Я знаю, он был к тебе привязан.

— Но к оркам больше, — ее пальцы, сжимающие перила, белеют, и ему кажется, что столетний камень сейчас раскрошится.

— Он никогда не чувствовал себя здесь на своем месте, — говорит он, зная теперь, что это правда. Он видел это, но предпочитал не замечать, потому что ему хотелось верить в обратное. Двалин готов признать, что какая-то часть его рада тому, что их попытки приручить Торина потерпели крах. Он слишком хорошо помнит его безжизненный взгляд, помнит, как неистовая, неукротимая сила его духа начала слабеть. Он помнит и о своей попытке разжечь этот огонь, и не слишком сожалеет, что преуспел.

— Нам не стоило пытаться.

Глаза принцессы вспыхивают гневом.

— Ты думаешь, ему лучше жить среди наших врагов? Может, и умереть там?

— По крайней мере, он умрет свободным.

Ему кажется, что Дис сейчас ударит его. Но ярость покидает ее, и она сникает.

— Я видел его.

Это все эль. Он тут же жалеет о своих словах, но уже поздно. Дис смотрит ему в глаза.

— Где?

— В лесу, — признается Двалин. — Во время поисковой экспедиции. Не думаю, что он меня заметил.

— Он выглядел...

— Довольным.

— Ясно.

Они какое-то время молчат, а затем Дис произносит:

— Ты от многого отказываешься, Двалин.

Он решает, что она шутит.

— Да, принцесса, ты требуешь немалых жертв. — Он ждет, что она рассмеется, может быть, хлопнет его по руке, или потянет за бороду, как она привыкла делать, но Дис лишь опускает глаза. — Это честь для меня: служить моему королю и защищать его семью, Дис, дочь Трайна.

Она слабо улыбается.

— Я не сомневаюсь. Но это не та жизнь, которую ты бы выбрал для себя.

Однажды, как следует набравшись, он поделился с ней своими мечтами. На следующий день она заявила отцу, что намерена тренироваться, чтобы стать настоящим воином, каким был бы ее брат. «Я была рождена, чтобы занять его место», — сказала принцесса и, видя, что она не изменит своего решения, Трайн согласился.

— Я неважная замена своему брату, — невесело усмехается Дис.

— Это не имеет значения. Я обязан служить королю и его семье.

— Торин — часть семьи.

Двалин наклоняет голову в знак согласия.

— Но его здесь нет.

— Разве это освобождает тебя от твоего долга? — настаивает она. У него голова идет кругом от ее вопросов, и он недоуменно смотрит на нее. — Семья Фундина связана клятвой, что из поколения в поколение второй сын в их роду всегда будет телохранителем первенца королевской семьи.

— Его здесь нет, — озадаченно повторяет Двалин.

— Но ты знаешь, где он.

— И что ты мне предлагаешь? — Двалин чувствует, что начинает злиться. — Отправиться к оркам и попросить, чтобы они приняли меня в свою стаю?

Дис улыбается:

— Ты же знаешь, как говорят: «Сбившись с дороги, не отчаивайся — если твой дух силен, а цель ясна, ты найдешь множество путей, ведущих к ней».

  
***

Двалин прижимает руку к боку, а когда отнимает ее, она вся в крови. Боль пронизывает другую руку до локтя, а плечо сводит судорогой. Топор неожиданно становится слишком тяжелым, и выскальзывает из его пальцев, падая радом со своим близнецом на траву. Шум битвы то усиливается, то затихает, превращаясь в беспрестанный звон в ушах. Орк падает прямо перед ним с торчащим из головы метательным топором. Двалин вытаскивает его, пошатнувшись, но успевает выпрямиться, блокируя новый удар. Черная кровь брызжет из шеи орка, но за ним наступают другие, а его силы иссякают.

Кому-то другому придется на этот раз продолжить список потерь.

На какой-то миг он видит Торина, восседающего верхом на Аузул, наблюдая за схваткой с нависающей скалы: выше их всех, незапятнанного кровью. Двалин смеется, чувствуя медный привкус на губах. Кто-то хватает его за волосы, запрокидывая голову. Он смотрит в глаза орку, который сейчас его прикончит и усмехается.

Темный вихрь проносится у них над головой.

Орк выглядит удивленным. Он сохраняет это выражение, даже когда его голова отделяется от тела. Двалин обнаруживает, что его никто не удерживает, и, с трудом поднявшись, оборачивается.

Вокруг царит хаос. Гномы и орки яростно сражаются, обильно проливая свою и чужую кровь. От его отряда осталось совсем немного бойцов, но при взгляде на многочисленные трупы орков, усеивающих землю, ему становится чуть легче. Орки издают громкие вопли, сбиваясь в кучу между его солдатами и...

Яростный рев перекрывает все звуки, и Двалин видит, как Торин пронзает мечом нескольких орков. Воин делает шаг вперед, потом еще один, но в его теле осталось слишком мало сил, чтобы оно повиновалось его воле, и он падает, теряя сознание.

 _***_  
Когда он открывает глаза, то видит, как наверху колышется зеленая листва. Солнечные лучи ненавязчиво проникают через пышный покров, укутывая землю мягким, приглушенным светом. Двалин понимает, что его голова покоится на чем-то теплом, уютном, странно знакомом. Он поднимает руку и тянется к черным прядям.

— Не шевелись. — Его тело считает эту идею очень привлекательной. Рука падает на землю, но Торин внезапно наклоняется ниже, и Двалин находит в себе силы улыбнуться.

— Рад тебя видеть, — бормочет он, закашлявшись. — Я знаю этот лес. Ты захватил меня в плен?

— Ты не мог защищаться. Если бы я не вытащил тебя оттуда, ты бы погиб.

— Как мои солдаты?

— Некоторые выжили.

Какое-то время они оба молчат. Двалину есть, что сказать, но, в отличие от его брата, он никогда не отличался красноречием. Он садится, невзирая на недовольное бурчание Торина, и осматривается. Его рубашка, очевидно, пошла на перевязку ран. Тугие бинты делают боль вполне терпимой, и Двалин осторожно встает.

Торин смотрит на него с безопасного расстояния. Лицо его непроницаемо, но глаза выдают его.

— Как ты узнал?

— Они были неосмотрительны.

— Это не первый рейд. Почему ты появился именно сейчас?

— Я услышал твое имя.

Они смотрят друг на друга, и внезапно Торин начинает смеяться — резко, неудержимо, словно в истерике.

Успокоившись, он горько произносит:

— Я уже никогда не смогу вернуться. Из-за тебя я потерял все.

— Не все. — Двалин в два шага преодолевает расстояние между ними, несмотря на протестующие ребра и плечо, и берет Торина за руку. — Возвращайся со мной.

— Я не могу, — отвечает Торин, и взгляд его наполняется отчаянием. — Я выгляжу, как гном, но никогда им не стану. Я не принадлежу к твоему миру. Орк, одетый в королевские одежды, все равно будет орком.

— Ты не орк.

— Нет. — Торин опускает голову. — Твои гномы скоро придут за тобой. Я покажу тебе обратный путь.

Двалин стискивает зубы, с трудом поборов желание как следует встряхнуть принца.

— Я не оставлю тебя здесь. Что ты будешь делать один?

Лицо Торина искажается гневом, и он резко выдергивает руку.

— Я не твой принц, Двалин. Возвращайся к своему народу и к тем обязанностям, которые ты должен выполнять.

— Моя обязанность, — воин с рычанием толкает Торина к стволу дерева, используя здоровую руку, — состоит в том, чтобы защищать первенца королевской семьи. Все остальное будет считаться изменой долгу. — Прядь волос падает Торину на глаза, и Двалин заправляет ее за ухо. Он замечает, что принц распустил косы, и волна нежности, которая затопляет его, больше не кажется чем-то неуместным.

— Я не позволю тебе оставить дом и семью.

— Как ты заметил, ты не мой принц, так что это не тебе решать. — Губы Торина дергаются в подобии улыбки. — Всегда есть другой путь. А если нет, то мы проложим новый.

Торин подается вперед, целуя его, и если Двалин немного наваливается на него, то он ничего не говорит. Он не спрашивает, уверен ли Двалин, и это лишний раз свидетельствует о его уме, потому что терпение воина на исходе. Легкость его прикосновений никак не вяжется с яростным пылом, с которым сплетаются их языки.

— И куда этот путь приведет нас ? — спрашивает Торин, когда они отодвигаются друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться. Двалин улыбается.

— Может быть, на запад. Всегда хотел увидеть Синие Горы.


End file.
